


Together

by ashaleighmarie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, fluffiest fluff, just a little drabble, super duper fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaleighmarie/pseuds/ashaleighmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them have different reasons, different thoughts on what made their network strong. Reasons why it was worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AH work, just a little drabble that's been knocking around in my head. Hope you all enjoy.

How did it happen?

People sometimes ask them that. How it happened, what lead up to it, why six men, six coworkers, moved into a house together and decided to call themselves a family.

All of them have different reasons, different thoughts on what made their network strong. Reasons why it was worth fighting for.

Maybe it was Geoff’s laugh. The way it sounded out like bells, cracked and imperfect, but loud and sincere. The way his voice often broke in that same way when he raised it, in excitement or in anger. Maybe it was the warm lap always open to anyone wanting to curl up for a snuggle. Gavin in particular liked to take advantage of that, often clambering up and settling those long, gangly limbs comfortably in the older man’s lap, burrowing into him until they were both satisfied with the arrangement.

Maybe it was Jack’s quiet support, the strong shoulder they all knew they could lean on. The voice of calming and reason when the rest of them were frustrated or strung out, in need of an anchor to bring them back down to a manageable level. He was a sturdy place to lean when things felt too heavy to carry alone, and sometimes an hour spent pressed shoulder to shoulder with the bearded man was enough to have even Michael mellowed out after the most challenging of Rage Quits.

Maybe it was Ryan’s presence, the way he could come into the room and make it feel ten degrees warmer or colder, depending on his mood. When it came to his boys, he was always there, with a witty comment or some vague, creepy murmur that played up his ‘Mad King’ persona and hinted back to his history in theater, always winning laughter and over the top banter in response to it. And when anyone upset them, he was cold eyes and icy words and a threatening crack of knuckles that made them all feel safe. When control seemed furthest from their reach, Ryan could hand it back with a brief brush of shoulders and an eloquent comment that could be calculatedly innocent or decidedly rude, and it always helped them to forget whatever they had feared.

Maybe it was Gavin’s exuberance, the way he embraced life completely, with every ounce of energy his body could produce. He whooped and shrieked and fell to his every task with childish determination, making good fun and bringing high hopes to everything he set his mind to. Even though his immature and purposefully bratty pranks sometimes won him the ire of the five men he lived with, at the end of it all they were always smiling, even as they pushed him into a snowbank or got him wedged under his broken desk, or decided to get him back by slamming another piece of soggy bread onto his desk when he least expected it. (Geoff had threatened to skin the next person that did it, but promises to clean up if they ever did actually make Gavin throw up inside had helped to placate him.)

Maybe it was Michael’s quiet side, the one they so rarely saw, and always worth waiting for. When he would come home after long hours of playing and editing and screaming and curl up on the couch next to whoever was already there, like an oversized cat. Quiet, for once, content to have his curly hair stroked as he occasionally made muttered comments about whatever was on the television, be it a game someone was playing or something they were watching on Netflix. Maybe it was the way he woke up in the morning, trudging into the shower, spending his last few quiet moments before his day began under the hot spray, sharing them with whoever might wake up in time to slip in behind him and pull him in close, for one last cuddle before breakfast.

Maybe it was Ray’s boundless optimism, rivaling even Gavin at times in looking on the bright side of things. Always up for popping in a game and going a few rounds, always there with pizza or Del Taco. Content to slide to the floor and hum quiet, familiar tunes whenever one of them just needed a presence that could go on, controlled yet lively, to distract them or to help them to focus, whichever they might need.

Ray agreed to go romping through the snow with Gavin. Jack and Ryan sat together fiddling with gadgets while the rest of them watched Game of Thrones. Geoff and Michael teamed up and wiped the floor with the other guys at Monopoly.

Jack remembered what days which of his boys didn’t need to be alone. Ray always seemed to know what days the boys did.

Ryan was strong enough to lift them up when their roughhousing left one of them sporting an actual injury. Geoff always fussed just enough to make them feel loved without making them feel useless.

Gavin always had a smile to offer when one of his boys was feeling down. Michael always had a no-nonsense answer for them even in the most uncertain times.

No matter how it seemed from the outside, they worked. When Michael tackled Gavin out of his chair, and Geoff cackled over them while Ray cheered them both on, leaving Ryan to haul them apart while Jack talked them both into getting back to the video they were recording, to an outsider it might look chaotic. They might not notice the gentle brush of calloused fingers over ruffled curls and an angular jaw before the tussling duo were pushed back toward their chairs. Or the way gazes lingered a little longer than necessary before anyone else turned back to their screens. They wouldn’t see later, the way Gavin slid into Geoff’s lap during lunch and Ray lured Michael into a few rounds of versus. Or the way they stood later, so close to one another, as they exchanged apologies and gentle banter, both quietly encouraged by Jack at separate moments in the day.

They most certainly wouldn’t see them all at home later, when Gavin and Michael curled up on the couch while Geoff and Ryan prepared dinner, and Ray leaned against Jack’s legs, seated on the floor in front of his recliner, while Jack read, easily drowning out the noise of the television and the clatter of cutlery in the kitchen as Geoff and Ryan argued over whether or not they were having ‘Edgar’ for dinner.

And that night, when the six of them piled into bed, and Gavin made a point of wedging himself between Geoff and Michael, nobody would see the way six sets of arms tangled over one another, and sleepy giggles were hushed with soft squeezes, until they were fast asleep, curled all together. Chaotic, maybe. Unusual, for sure.

But together.


End file.
